


Mint Chip Makes It Better

by callistawolf



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Missing Scene, Post 5x09, mentions of olicity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8791246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callistawolf/pseuds/callistawolf
Summary: In the aftermath of Oliver killing Billy, Felicity needs some support.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place post episode 5x09. While I think it's absolutely in character for Felicity to retreat and be alone when she's feeling bad, I do think someone should have tried to be there for her. And no, I don't think it was appropriate for Oliver to be that someone. 
> 
> If you are angry with the show, if you could keep your comments neutral for this story, I would appreciate it. It wasn't a GREAT episode for me, but I didn't hate it either and I don't hate the show. So let's keep things neutral. :)

After Oliver’s heart-breaking reveal to everyone that he’d killed Billy, everyone went their separate ways rather quickly. Dig got a phone call and raced out of the lair. Rene left alone, muttering about stopping at the bar on his way back to his place. 

Felicity left before Thea could check again to see if she was okay. Her heart went out to the woman who very nearly became her sister in law. After all, Thea had been in her shoes all too recently with Alex in Darhk’s creepy ark. 

She thought her brother had already left but she caught him in the living quarters, rifling through the small fridge they kept in there. 

“What are you doing?” Thea asked. 

Oliver jumped, apparently not having heard her enter. When he stood, she noticed a pint of mint chip in his hand. “Don’t sneak up on like that,” he groused. 

Thea pointed to the ice cream. “Decided to eat your feelings?”

Oliver glanced at the container. “Uh… no. I thought I’d bring this to Felicity. See how she’s doing.”

Thea’s heart went out to the poor guy. He obviously felt bad for what he’d done, that he’d played a part in breaking Felicity heart yet again. But Thea could also recognize that what he wanted to do right then was the wrong move. She reached out and took the ice cream from him. 

“Bad idea, brother dearest,” she told him. “I think you should let me deliver this.”

“But Thea—“

“Listen. I know you feel bad. And Felicity knows you feel bad too. You heard her, she doesn’t blame you. She blames Prometheus. But the fact is, you’re still the one who just sank three arrows in her boyfriend’s chest. It just… isn’t the right time.”

Oliver looked uncertain. Thea knew her brother still was in love with Felicity. It was clear as day to her. It made him dating Susan Williams extra distasteful, in her opinion, but far be it from her to intervene in _that_ mess. 

“I just want to make sure she’s okay.”

“Let me do that,” Thea urged. “I can stop by the loft, bring the ice cream, share a bottle of wine, make sure she’s okay.”

“You’ll do that for me?” Hope bloomed on his face. 

“No,” Thea answered. “I’ll do that for _her_. She needs a friend and I’m her friend. But I will give you a text afterwards and let you know how she’s doing.”

Oliver nodded. “All right. I think I’ll just…” He hooked a thumb back over his shoulder. “Go.”

Thea rather suspected where he might go and she rolled her eyes. “You do that, Ollie.”

When she walked out into the bunker, she saw Rory gathering the last of his things. A thought occurred to her. 

“Hey, Ragdude,” she called to him. 

“It’s actually Ragman,” he corrected, a little sheepishly. 

Thea grinned. She kinda liked this guy, who was serious but sweet, smart and practical and dryly funny. “I’m going on a mercy mission for Felicity, bringing her some ice cream. You wanna come with?” She knew Rory and Felicity had developed a kind of rapport in the last few months and thought maybe two friendly faces would be better than just one. 

Rory’s expression lightened. “I would, actually. I was kind of worried about her tonight,” he admitted. 

“Me too.” She jerked her head towards the elevator. “Let’s go check on our girl.”

***

Felicity was curled on her sofa, her laptop with the news story about Billy’s death pushed off to the side. Her throat was sore from crying, her eyes puffy and her nose was stuffed. A small pile of wadded tissues sat on the floor next to the sofa. She wore her pajama pants and a cozy sweater and debated not leaving her apartment for a good week. 

A pounding at the door to the loft roused her from her upset thoughts. She got up and padded over, peering through the peep hole. She was surprised to see Thea and Rory standing on the other side. Concerned maybe something Arrow related had come up, she threw open the door. 

“Wow, you need this more than I thought,” Thea said when she caught sight of her. 

Rory looked sympathetic, standing to the side with his hands in his pockets. 

“What’s going on? Is Oliver in trouble?” Felicity asked. 

Thea snorted. “That depends on whether he went where I think he went or not,” she muttered. 

“What was that?” Felicity asked. 

“Nevermind!” Thea called, already pushing past her into the loft and heading towards the kitchen. Rory smiled and edged inside and Felicity stood aside, gesturing him in. She closed and locked the door. 

“What are you guys doing here?” she asked. 

Thea was rifling through the cabinets, pulling out bowls and spoons. 

“We came to see how you were doing,” Rory told her. 

“And to eat ice cream.”

Felicity perked up. “Ice cream? Is it mint chip?”

“Of course,” Thea answered. She dipped up the ice cream and Felicity sat at the bar, Rory taking the stool next to hers. 

Thea took her seat on the other side of Felicity once all the ice cream was dished up and the three of them ate in silence for a few minutes. Finally, Felicity put her spoon down for a moment and sighed. “I didn’t love him.”

Thea put her spoon down too. “Maybe not, but he was important to you.”

“He was.”

“You don’t have to love him for his death to hurt you,” Rory said gently. 

Felicity nodded, not saying anything. She didn’t want to tell them that there was a lot of guilt mixed in with her grief, that she felt bad for not giving Billy a real chance, that she _couldn’t_ give him a real chance. Her heart is still, hopelessly, with Oliver. And Billy was just a distraction, a way to pretend she was doing okay in the wake of… everything. 

“C’mon. Let’s watch some TV,” Thea suggested, getting up and grabbing her half finished bowl of ice cream. 

“There is that Game of Thrones marathon going on right now,” Rory suggested. 

Felicity smiled. “I’m always up for some Game of Thrones.”

As she followed her friends to her sofa, she felt some of her guilt and grief lessen. She was lucky to have these people in her life, people who cared about her. Maybe with their friendship and support, she could get through all this in one piece. 

“Okay, hand me a trash can,” Thea said, stopping next to Felicity’s pile of tissues. “This is unacceptable.”

Felicity flushed as she passed Thea a small can. “Sorry.”

Thea gave her a small hug. “You have nothing to apologize for.” 

It was brief, but it felt _good_. Felicity hugged her back before letting her go and stooping to help her friends scoop the tissues into the trash. 


End file.
